


Ломай, пока ломается

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Out of Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Запомни, — говорит Тсуна, — ты всегда должна бить первой. С тобой не будут нянчиться всю жизнь. Уж я-то знаю.





	Ломай, пока ломается

Тсуна никогда не хотела этого. Не предполагала даже, что что-то подобное может произойти.

Увы.

Юни взрослеет быстро: вот Тсуна берет ее на руки, завернутую в теплое одеяло, и вытирает ослабевшей Арии слезы, — а вот уже собирает юную Неро в школу, одергивая тонкий пиджачок и поправляя складки на тяжелой юбке.

Юни взрослеет быстро, тянется к солнцу, улыбается широко и ярко, качает затянутой в колготы ногой, пока Тсуна шнурует ее коньки. Ленты в хвостах мерцают под светом энергосберегающих ламп.

— Где мой папа? — спрашивает Юни, когда Тсунаеши придерживает ее ногу за тонкую щиколотку; Тсуна вздрагивает и прячет взгляд, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее.

— Не знаю, милая, — отвечает она, — но где-то он точно есть.

Юни скользит по катку, словно была рождена на льду, машет Саваде маленькой ладошкой, мол, смотри, мама, как я умею!

Тсуна машет рукой в ответ; выходит через черный ход в темноту и холод улицы, трясущимися пальцами сует в рот сигарету. Стучится пару раз затылком об стену, пока в ушах не начинает звенеть. Пар вперемешку с дымом вырывается изо рта. Тсунаеши засекает время: через двенадцать минут нужно вернуться.

Телефон звонит через восемь.

— Отсоси, — говорит Тсуна вместо приветствия.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, — Реборн смеется сквозь треск помех (Савада едва ли различает, где что). — У меня для тебя есть работа.

— Перезвонить через пять месяцев и предложить работу, — Тсуна наступает носком кроссовка на окурок, вдавливая его в асфальт, и шмыгает носом. Холодно. — Умно. Что за работа?..

На каток Тсуна возвращается через пятнадцать минут. Юни притягивает колени к груди, вжимаясь в сиденье, жмурит свои синие глазищи, размазывая слезы по лицу, прячет нос в воротнике спортивной толстовки. Девчонки постарше, вставшие в круг, смеются — громко и визгливо. Тсунаеши ловит себя на мысли, что в ее классе смеялись так же.

Юни вдруг громко всхлипывает, хнычет «мама!» — и мысли Тсуны тонут в красном зареве ярости.

***

 

Тяжело правильно воспитать ребенка, когда тебя саму воспитывали, словно собаку.

— Почему ты не ешь?

— Не хочется, — Юни вяло ковыряется вилкой в тарелке. — Ты снова уезжаешь?

— На пару дней, — Тсуна щелкает зажигалкой перед своим лицом, в который раз за вечер борясь с желанием закурить. — За тобой кое-кто присмотрит. Его зовут Реборн… Впрочем, неважно. А теперь ответь мне, почему ты не дала отпор там, на катке.

— Их было больше, — Юни бросает вилку на стол. — И они были старше!

— Ты могла ударить любую из них ногой в живот, пока сидела в кресле, — парирует Тсуна. — Поверь, остальные бы тут же заткнулись.

— Нельзя просто взять и ударить человека, — Юни сжимает губы и отворачивается. Тсуна откладывает зажигалку — неторопливо, молча. Оттягивает рукав свитера, открывая испещренное шрамами запястье, стучит по столу костяшками, привлекая внимание, и, когда Юни поворачивается, хватает ту за черный хвост.

Юни визжит, — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, — и вцепляется руками в чужое предплечье.

— Запомни, — Тсуна накручивает волосы на кулак, сжимает крепче, — ты всегда должна бить первой. С тобой не будут нянчиться всю жизнь.

— Мам, — жалобно тянет Юни, — мам, мне больно.

Тсуна растерянно моргает, отпуская хвост, и отодвигается вместе со стулом. Тянется к зажигалке, щелкает и подносит к раскрытой ладони.

Юни глотает слезы, ежится и боязливо смотрит куда-то в стену.

Тяжело правильно воспитать ребенка, когда тебя саму воспитывали, словно собаку.

***

 

Возвращаясь через обещанные пару дней, Тсуна застает дома только тишину. В рюкзаке за спиной — окровавленные тряпки, которые когда-то были одеждой, старые варежки и пустая пластиковая банка из-под таблеток; в голове — ни одной мысли. Ребра саднит от ударов, задетые огнем волосы неприятно скребут оплавленными кончиками по пыльной шее.

Юни с Реборном Тсуна обнаруживает на заднем дворе: Неро отжимается, упираясь руками в холодную землю, и бормочет что-то едва слышно. Синяк у нее под глазом наливается мягким лиловым оттенком.

— И даже без задержки, — Реборн отрывается от созерцания неба и давит Юни на спину ногой. — Ты совсем ее разбаловала. Она слабее тебя в начале тренировок.

— Ей восемь, — Тсунаеши скидывает рюкзак на землю, морщась от боли в боку. Не глядя сует руку в дверной проем, сдергивая дробовик с гвоздя. — Деньги ты перевел, я надеюсь?

— Естественно, — Реборн давит на спину сильнее; Юни захлебывается слезами, падает на пожухлую траву и трясущимися руками закрывает голову. Тсунаеши улыбается и наставляет дробовик на Реборна.

— Тогда катись нахер отсюда.

— Я, конечно, уйду, — Реборн усмехается, — но напомню тебе перед этим кое о чем. Я, как и ты, дал Луче обещание защищать ее потомков…

— …сводя их в могилу через тренировки? Похвально.

Тсунаеши стреляет в воздух и отзеркаливает ухмылку.

***

 

Юни молчит долго. Сжимает колени маленькими ладонями, кусает губы и молчит. Тсуна не знает, что делать: дети — это не ее. Дети пытаются убить Саваду с тех пор, как в ее жизни появился Реборн; для Тсуны отношение к ним варьируется от увещеваний до попыток отобрать гранаты, заканчивающихся обычно побоями.

Тсуна не хотела этого. Не просила. Не знала, что так получится.

— Так ты не моя мама? — выдает в конце концов Юни, и Тсуна промахивается ножом мимо овощей, втыкая его в свою ладонь. Кровь заливает разделочную доску, капает на пол, забрызгивая джинсы.

— Реборну бы следовало укоротить язык.

— Кто он такой?

Тсуна сует руку под проточную воду, другой засовывает в рот сигарету, нервно сжимая зубами фильтр. Раковина окрашивается розовым, вода вперемешку с кровью скрывается в сливе, и пару минут Тсуна стоит молча, прижавшись лбом к кухонным шкафчикам.

— Твой дядя, — говорит она наконец. Выключает воду, небрежно вытирает полотенцем ладонь, заклеивает пластырем, словно не нож себе в руку воткнула, а бумагой порезалась: так, ерунда, переживать не о чем. — И мой бывший репетитор, который помогает нам с тобой скрываться.

— Зачем мы скрываемся? — Юни склоняет голову к плечу. На шее у нее проступают синяки: то ли от пальцев, то ли от веревки.

— Потому что я пообещала твоей матери, что буду защищать тебя от плохих людей.

(Твоя мать попросила плохих людей защитить тебя от других плохих людей, твоя мать в конце жизни спятила, ты — наша главная ошибка, тебя не должно здесь быть, мне вручили тебя, как какой-то приз, но ты — просто проклятие, я любила твою мать, тебя я любить не стану.)

— И ты защищаешь? — проницательно спрашивает Неро. Тсуне кажется, что следы на шее все же от пальцев. «Реборн ужесточил методы тренировок, — понимает она, — или же Юни просто его достала».

— Я слежу, чтобы ты была одета, накормлена и жива, — отрезает Тсуна. — Я тебя воспитываю. И до тех пор, пока мы не разберемся с плохими ребятами, ты — моя дочь, а я — твоя мать. Точка.

— Да, мама, — Юни опускает взгляд, хватается за подол юбки. Плечи ее вздрагивают, и на темной ткани от слез остаются пятна.

Тсунаеши хватает подбородок Неро окровавленными пальцами.

— Может, Реборн и прав, — тянет Тсуна, вглядываясь в темноту чужих зрачков, — и пора начать тренировать тебя.

Что-то внутри сжимается от этой мысли.

***

 

Юни — девочка умная. Говорит все меньше, учится все быстрее. Всегда целится только в голову.

Тсуна не умеет воспитывать детей. Тсуна умеет только кричать, драться и растягивать губы в улыбке, когда это необходимо. Тсуне, черт возьми, двадцать пять, и обзавестись ребенком в пятнадцать — это не круто.

Обзавестись чужим ребенком, который в скором времени научится предсказывать будущее и станет разменной монетой в войне — дважды не круто.

На корню загубить свою жизнь, променяв пост Десятой, учебу в колледже, вечеринки и встречи с друзьями на воспитание бомбы с таймером… В общем, это и так понятно.

Юни растет, Юни учится, глаза Юни похожи на две стекляшки, а движения доведены до автоматизма.

Юни бьет обидчиц в живот коньками, Юни швыряет в людей тарелки и стулья, Юни орет во весь голос, если ей что-то не нравится, и от Арии в Юни — восхитительное, абсолютное ни-че-го. Тсуна любила Арию; любить Юни выше ее сил.

Тсуна не умеет воспитывать детей. Тсуну саму воспитывали, как собаку: умилялись после рождения, тискали и игрались, а затем — швырнули некомпетентному дрессировщику, который лупил ее палкой по спине, пока не усвоились все команды.

Тсуна не смыслит в детях от слова «совсем», курит и ругается, когда нервничает, стреляет по стеклам из дробовика, исчезает на несколько суток, приходя домой с деньгами и парочкой новых дырок на теле, которые нужно постоянно зашивать.

Юни больше не машет ладошкой, мол, смотри, мама, как я умею; Юни скользит по льду, разбивает лицо, колени и локти, раз за разом падая; поднимается, и все повторяется сначала. Юни держит в руках дробовик, раздувает ноздри от злости, когда выдыхает, целится, мажет, целится снова — и так до тех пор, пока не попадет.

— Где мой папа? — спрашивает она как-то.

Тсуна не прячет взгляд. Давит окурок носком кроссовка, пожимает плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Мы так и не выяснили, с кем спала твоя мать.

Тсуна больше не зовет Юни милой; угрожает укоротить Реборну язык — репетитор парочкой слов умудряется разрушить иллюзию нормальной жизни, не моргнув и глазом.

Тсуна и Реборн обещали так или иначе заботиться о потомках Сепиры (едва ли ее кто-то помнит теперь; все вспоминают одну лишь Луче), и они делают это, как умеют, так, как заботились о них самих: заставляют пройти все круги ада, чтобы Юни научилась защищать себя сама.

Круг замыкается.

***

 

Юни пятнадцать, когда ее находят. Она сражается так, как умеет: отчаянно, озлобленно, щуря свои синие глазищи и сдувая короткие пряди волос со лба. Бьякуран хлопает: медленно, наслаждаясь моментом. С восхищением оглаживает взглядом ладную фигурку, затянутую в костюм для выступлений.

— Браво, — тянет Джессо, — я ожидал чего угодно, но такого…

Юни пробивает ему голову лезвием конька прежде, чем он успевает закончить. Ярость клокочет внутри взбешенной птицей, восторг щекочет ребра, агрессивное веселье бьет в голову не хуже шампанского или косяка из запасов Тсуны.

В будущем Юни видится только кроваво-красная пелена тумана — и что-то горькое, металлическое. Пустое.

— Умница, — Тсуна курит у стенки. Морщинка, прочертившая линию губ, углубляется, словно Савада сомневается в чем-то. Впервые за семь лет Тсунаеши хвалит Юни. Той от этого не легче. — С плохими парнями ты разобралась. Прятаться больше не нужно.

Вся ярость разом испаряется; Неро тяжело дышит, растерянно разглядывая кровь на полу. Только будущее — это все еще туман и что-то горькое, и Юни боится. Самую малость.

— Я напортачила, — тянет вдруг Тсуна, — охренительно напортачила. Знала, что мне нельзя заниматься воспитанием. И Реборн это знал. И его мать. И моя мать тоже. История все повторяется и повторяется, конца и края этому не видно. То есть, конец-то виден, только никто не хочет его приблизить: все суют голову в песок и притворяются, что так и должно быть.

— Мам? — Юни так и не начинает звать ее по имени; смотрит непонимающе.

— Твои попытки предсказать будущее накрылись, — кивает Тсуна сама себе. Усмехается зло. — Ария, должно быть, постаралась. Ну конечно. Это она умела и любила, как никто другой: портить людям планы. Ни войны, ни предсказаний, ничего из этого. И поста Десятой — тоже.

— Мам, — повторяет жалобно Юни.

Тсуна качает головой:

— Больше нет.

Тсуна не умеет воспитывать детей. Тсуна умеет только кричать, драться и растягивать губы в улыбке, когда это необходимо.

А еще Тсуна умеет стрелять.

— Сепире вообще не следовало заводить потомство, — бормочет она напоследок, глядя в пустые и широко раскрытые от удивления глаза. — И потом бросать его на произвол судьбы. Отличная тактика, если хочешь привести мир к апокалипсису. Браво, дорогая, это был чертовски хороший план.

***

 

Может, остаток жизни Тсуна проведет у Вендиче. Может быть, этого она и заслуживает. Тсунаеши не знает. Тсунаеши курит на заправке, устало прикрыв глаза и облокотившись на угнанную машину.

Может, это именно то, что увидела Ария в своем последнем видении, прямо перед тем, как вручить Тсуне новорожденную дочь.

Может, это то, что следовало сделать с самого начала. Разорвать круг. Не давать этим идиотам заводить детей.

Виноватой Тсунаеши себя не чувствует.


End file.
